<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>undoubtedly by kenmaniacc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832020">undoubtedly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaniacc/pseuds/kenmaniacc'>kenmaniacc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>take me behind every curtain of your heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Yearning, breathest mention of kenma, i honestly think the silence is another character in here, just that feeling you have when you know you won’t be able to get what you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaniacc/pseuds/kenmaniacc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“you know...” kuroo starts, once more shifting, watching as yaku’s expression turns into something grim, like he is already done with whatever he is to say. truth be told, he probably has been for a long time.</p>
<p>kuroo can’t blame him.</p>
<p>“don’t. hell no, don’t do it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>take me behind every curtain of your heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>undoubtedly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello there, sunshines! so this follows up with my little series of ficlets based on tumblr prompts and with that i tried (focus on try) to illustrated that anguish you feel when you know that your deepest desistes will not be fulfilled and you resigned with that already. that said, i just tried to picture how kuroo would feel to yaku’s imminent depart to russia. AAAANYWAYS, hope you all have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">the silence was a rarity on itself, white noise all that was left between them — he reckons it’s what tends to happen on airports though.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
too many people, too many feelings, words going missing.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">kuroo can’t help glancing down, first at his wrist watch (half an hour to the </span>
  <span class="s2">departure), then at his feet, eyes finally leveling up with yaku’s face as he gives up on finding excuses not to do so.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he shifts his weight on his legs then, which oddly feels like trying to balance the world, as if it’s something that requires too much concentration, like pruning a bonsai. maybe it’s because those piercing eyes had left the phone that yaku had in hand to stare right back at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">there’s a glimpse of something there. a shift in their particular universe, usually filled with stupid competitions and childish rivalry to mask all those things that were simmering underneath. now though, there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">void</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">, and it’s like neither of them knows what to do with it, stripped bare at narita.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“you know...” kuroo starts, once more shifting, watching as yaku’s expression turns into something grim, like he is already done with whatever he is to say. truth be told, he probably has been for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">kuroo can’t blame him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>don’t</em>. hell no, don’t do it.” he begs, useless as it is.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“it’s just, i will always be here for you.” he finishes, and it’s the last blow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">a groan scapes morisuke and the smaller of the two is forced to burry his face on his hands, kuroo’s first impulse being laughing, because he is a dick like that.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">his heart aches, though. it squeezes cruelly on his chest as the lady responsible for giving the flight’s information announces that the boarding to kiev is to start now. he gulps, the punch that he receives the next second from yaku, although not particularly strong, making him topple over himself for a second, only to be held by arms smaller than his own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">still, yaku had always been stronger.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">okay, so maybe he was the one to give the last blow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“don’t get all sentimental on me now. you will be fine, you melodramatic shit.” he mutters, voice muffled on kuroo’s shoulder as he tightens his grip because<em> he doesn’t wanna let go.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">for a second, it’s hard to breath.</span>
  <span class="s2"> tetsurou doesn’t want to acknowledge why just yet. not while looking down at his face again, morisuke now at arms reach, but not touching him anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“don’t do anything too stupid while i am gone. i know it’s very hard for you, but do try. and don’t annoy kenma too much, he is gonna be richer than all of us together.” he grips the handles of his bag, travel neck pillow already on its place, all pink and cute despite yaku’s best attempts to always look manly and not adorable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he keeps failing, k<em>uroo keeps falling</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“yakkun, your lack of faith in me wounds me.” he quips, faux-dramatically clutching at his chest. “i am gonna be as rich as kenma!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“sure you are.” he laughs, kuroo saves the moment on his memory. “you are a conman at best!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">they smile, kuroo shrugs, and they stare again. it takes a minute that feels like an eternity, but yaku moves first, nodding without a word, starting to walk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p3">kuroo was too much of a coward to be the first to do so.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“let me know when you land, okay? we have a bet that the flight is gonna be delayed because of the weight of your big head!” at the pockets of his track pants his hands flinch for a second, laughing as the libero flip him over, going to the boarding line.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">still, kuroo doesn’t move. he doesn’t run and kiss him like they do in those romantic comedies, because things just don’t work out like that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">no, he just stays and watches him board like a good japanese guy that he most certainly isn’t would, seeing him disappear behind a wall that he can’t climb, <em>but it’s fine</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he is a conman, right? <em>maybe he can sell to himself the concept that it doesn’t hurt that bad.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p3">so he just stays and fulfills his promise until the airplane takes the other one away, just then giving his back to narita and part of does feeling. </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><br/>
after all, he will always be there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this little sneak peak into their emotions, painful as it is. come talk kuroo tetsurou sappiness with me on twitter, i am @kenmaniacc!! 🌻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>